


Mile High Club

by thnksfrthwilliam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Penis jokes, Sabriel - Freeform, airport
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 09:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thnksfrthwilliam/pseuds/thnksfrthwilliam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Sabriel fic written based off of a comment by Stephen Colbert on The Colbert Report a few nights ago about a man with a large dick and airport security</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mile High Club

"Why are we taking a plane to Greece when you could just fly us there?" Sam asked as Gabriel helped him pack.

"Because, one - carrying all six and a half feet of you and all of our bags across the ocean would be exhausting, kiddo. And two - three words: mile high club," Gabriel said, extending a finger with each word and waving them in Sam's face once he finished counting off three.

Sam rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t help his smile.

"We're not having sex on an airplane, Gabriel."

"Yes, we are. Or at least a blowjob, Sammy - I'm taking you to Greece, I think I deserve it," Gabriel pointed out, putting the last few things in the suitcase.

Sam smirked, kissing Gabe and nipping his bottom lip playfully. "We'll see what happens."

Gabriel sat on top of the suitcase so Sam could zip it up, then the archangel pushed the human towards the door so they could get to the airport in time for their flight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They got to the airport and went through the tedious process of getting to the actual airplane. Gabriel wanted to buy every kind of candy and gossip magazine in the convenience store; Sam managed to convince Gabriel to only get a few of each, with the promise of letting the angel fuck his mouth in the bathroom on the plane.

They were at security, putting their shoes and the contents of their pockets into the small plastic screening buckets, when a guard told Sam to come with him. Sam frowned and followed the guard over to side of the security line.

"Sir, another passenger informed us that she believed you to be in possession of a fire arm. Do you care to confirm or deny that claim?" the officer said, looking Sam in the eye despite being a few inches shorter than him.

Sam tried to remember if he'd left his gun at home (he had - it was in the side table next to his and Gabriel's bed, right next to a pair of handcuffs and a tube of chocolate flavored lube) then nodded at the security guard.

"I don't have a gun. I don't know what that lady saw, but I'm not carrying a weapon."

The guard looked him up and down. "Then what's that in your pocket?"

Sam frowned a little, looking down at his pockets and blushing when he realized what the guard was talking about.

"That's not a gun..."

"Well then, care to elaborate on what it is?"

Sam sighed, trying to think of a politically correct way to put it, but coming up blank.

"It's - my dick," he said, cheeks red with embarrassment as he turned his pockets inside out so the guard could see that they were empty.

The security guard coughed awkwardly, nodding. "So that's your penis-"

Sam nodded, sighing. "Do you need to ask me about anything else?"

When the guard shook his head, Sam made his way back through the crowd to find Gabriel. The shorter man looked up at him, leaning up to kiss his flushed cheek.

"Hey kiddo, why'd the security guard need to talk to you?"

Sam mumbled, picking up his other belongings.

"What was that, Sammy?"

"The guard thought I had a gun in my pocket..."

Gabriel looked down at Sam's pockets and burst out laughing. Sam grumbled, leading Gabe to get on the plane as the archangel kept laughing.

"He thought your dick was a gun-" Gabriel managed to choke out between chuckles.

Sam nodded, cheeks pink again. Gabe kissed him softly, still grinning.

"Well I for one love how well hung you are, Samsquatch," he said, whispering in Sam's ear. "Feels so fucking amazing inside me, kiddo. You know how vocal I get when you fuck me - I wouldn't be nearly that loud if your cock wasn't so damn huge."

Sam's cheeks flushed for an entirely different reason as they settled into their seats on the plane. He leaned over to whisper back to Gabe.

"So you mentioned something about the mile high club-"


End file.
